


I Promise

by Crazy_Gaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, incubus!Yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Gaze/pseuds/Crazy_Gaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An incubus…Tsukishima racks his brain for the familiar term.<br/>A male sex demon. <br/>Oh.<br/>Shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I have an analysis to write so this is unedited (read: YOLO) and posted within minutes after I finished ok.  
> God, I have so many problems and prioritizing fanfic is so many of them. ( ;-;) 
> 
> I feel like every fandom should have an incubus or succubus, ya feel? Soo Incubus!Yamaguchi is happening and I know incubus-es, incubi?? are suppose to 'prey' on women while they sleep but aha fuck tha t noise I want Yama with a lovely scent, hella gay, and asking for consent (◡‿◡✿)

The blond is abruptly startled to consciousness when he hears a loud thud. He sits up and looks around his room blearily before deciding he must’ve dreamt it and falls back on his pillow, his limbs sluggishly drag the covers back up and he yawns.

Tsukishima approaches sleep again before he faintly picks up an alluring scent. _What a nice smell…_

Tsukishima knows he’s dreaming but it feels all too real. He inhales and the sickly sweet smell is stronger but he can’t be bothered to figure out what it is. He breathes in deeply and sighs, the scent seems to envelop him and he can’t get enough of it. _What is it…?_

He feels the bed dip and then there’s the weight of something atop of him. There’s a pair of hands running over his chest and he slowly opens his eyes unhurriedly. He doesn’t feel panicked or fear surprisingly just calm and breathing in that wonderful scent and letting those warm hands explore.

Not surprisingly, he can’t see shit. It’s dark and the only light is moonlight from the open window on the left side of his bed.

“Who are you?” He asks, his voice breaks and is thick with sleep.

“Hmm, I can be whoever you want…” The hands go up his chest and caress his neck and jaw lightly.

“I can be a celebrity, a crush, a lover, anyone…” Warm breath skims his jaw and the person carefully stretches out on top of Tsukishima’s body. He spots something moving behind the person. What the fuck is that.

Tsukishima squints slightly and discovers that it’s a tail. A tail with the point at the end. Just like a demon?

“Oh no, I’m not a demon…sort of, I’m not here for your soul or anything. I just need to eat a bit today is all”

The demon is not a demon. Well that’s reassuring.

There’s a light airy laugh and suddenly there’s light kisses at the side of his jaw. Tsukishima tilts his head one way and unconsciously gives them more room. “You have no one in mind? Well that’s okay I guess. I’ll be in your care, Tsukki” What type of name is that he scoffs.

The blond offhandedly notes how the room is slightly brighter and he can kind of see the person now. The faint moonlight filters through the window and bathes the person’s body in a pale glow. He watches as the sleek black tail swish back and forth like a feline’s. “What are you then?” The blond asks.

“Mmm, ever heard of an incubus?” He feels them nuzzle deeply into his neck. “You smell _very_ nice” They purr.

An incubus…Tsukishima racks his brain for the familiar term.

A male sex demon.

“No, no, don’t worry, Tsukki. Your virtue is safe, I told you-” The incubus taps him on the nose. “-I just need a little meal today. Got a big day tomorrow y’know?” He chuckles and presses a small kiss to the blonds’ lips.

“This is all a dream you’ll forget about in the morning, Tsukki. Will you feed me for tonight?” His question takes a second longer to register with the blond.

A dream, huh?

Tsukishima shrugs and nods in the slightest. The other makes a happy noise and gives him a longer, grateful kiss.

“C’mon, you’re allowed to touch too.” He nudges Tsukishima’s arms that are still lying beside him.

Hesitantly, the arms rise up and rest at his bare hips. His skin is soft and silky to the touch. Tsukishima runs his hands up his back, and feels a shiver go down the other’s body. “What am I suppose to call you? You already know my name and gave me a stupid nick name to boot.”

“Is it really that important?” The incubus hums casually.

Tsukishima feels a hot wet tongue licking stripes up his neck and he moans softly. “You can read my mind, I’d like to think it’s only fair.” He remarks with slight irritation. The demon nibbles lightly on his ear lobe and sighs.

“I don’t usually give people my name…Maybe if you could convince me?” the incubus leans back just enough that Tsukishima can barely see the other’s face. He can make out brown hair, freckles and a coy smile. “Troublesome…” He mutters. His hands move down from the sharp shoulder blades and travel lower and lower. Tsukishima can feel hotness flooding his cheeks but it’s dark so at least the other can’t see him.

His fingers spread apart and take in the roundness of the other’s ass. He squeezes experimentally and the incubus, who is back to biting his neck, gives him a murmur of approval.

He gropes his ass with less reserve now, he gropes, pinches, pulls them apart, and within minutes, the incubus is rocking on top of him with soft noises slipping out of his mouth. The blond can definitely feel a hardness press down on his own groin.   

“Name.” He states, his hands travel to his lower back and rakes his nails up. Tadashi arches beautifully with a sharp breath.

“You can call me Tadashi.” He kisses the blond with a smile on his lips. “C’mon Tsukki, I want you nice and hard for me… Please?” The boy groans.

Tadashi shifts lower, bringing the blanket with him. He smoothes his hands over the front of Tsukishima’s pants and the blond watches him quietly with a dazed embarrassment. He places a kiss on it before nuzzling him through his pants fondly. Tadashi parts his lips and set it over the thin pajama pants and boxers.

Tsukishima covers his mouth as he groans. He can feel the brunette’s tongue soak through the fabric.

Shamelessly, Tadashi licks at the wet spot and smiles when he sees Tsukishima grow hard. “I can’t wait Tsukki.” He now has one hand palming the growing erection and he looks up at Tsukishima with a lustful and hungry look. “I can’t wait till you so deep in my throat, it’ll be _so_ good, Tsukki. Big and hard in my mouth, can’t wait, Tsukki” He moans.

The blond tries to act like those lewd words don’t affect him but his dick twitches and grows harder with every slide of Tadashi’s palm. His head is tipped back and he’s panting, Tsukishima groans softly when the other goes back to licking him through the fabric. The alluring scent from earlier is now thick and heady in the air.  

Tadashi pulls away and licks his lips, gingerly reaches for the waistband. He pulls the pants down and bites his lip when he sees Tsukishima’s stiff erection stand in the open air. He looks up at Tsukishima and smiles fairly innocently for something that’s planning to go down on him. “Thank you for the meal” He sings.

Tsukishima is about to remark but he throws his head back and his hips buck. Shit, Tadashi just went straight down. He groans and tries to still himself but it’s difficult. Not when Tadashi keeps humming, and the vibrations are going up and down his dick.

The other pulls off and surely that pitiful noise didn’t come out of _his_ throat?

“Tsukki…” Tadashi purrs and he rubs his cheek against his slick erection affectionately.

“You can move. I won’t choke, I promise I won’t.” He sighs happily and press kisses up to the crown where he suckles on the moist tip of his cock.

Tsukishima watches him with his breathing coming out fast and shallow. Tadashi looks up at him with slight amusement. Tsukishima narrows his eyes.

Fine then.

Boldly, Tsukishima reached down, tangling his fingers in the messy brown hair. He quirked a small smile and tightened his grip on Tadashi’s head. He tilted it back and nudged his cock between Tadashi’s plump lips again, the other watching him heatedly and accepted him in his mouth.

“Ready?” Tadashi had a second before Tsukishima’s cock was deep in his throat. He let out a muffled noise of surprise and Tsukishima smirked as he fucked into his mouth.

True to Tadashi’s word, he didn’t choke. He sucked with fervor and moaned as if he was the one getting sucked off.

God, he was so happy to suck his cock wasn’t he? Tadashi made a noise of confirmation and Tsukishima cursed loudly.

His orgasm hit him quickly and his hips stuttered against Tadashi and he covered his moan with his free hand. The incubus’s nose pressed to his blond curls and Tsukishima feels him swallowing everything, his face lewdly happy. “Fuck, Tadashi” He croaked.

Tadashi pulled his mouth off his limp dick and lapped at the twitching head coaxing the last bit of white essence out. He pressed one last kiss to it and carefully tucked him back into his boxers and pants and smiled up at Tsukishima. “That was a lot Tsukki, thank you for feeding me!”

Tsukishima scoffed and slid his hand from the top of Tadashi’s head to his cheek where he pinched and pull it. “You’re surprisingly polite for a sex demon. Cheeky too.” He ignored the protests of ‘Chukki iff hurfs, Chuukki!’

When Tadashi finally pried his pinching fingers off his face he mock glared at the blond while rubbing his sore cheek. “I suck your dick and this is how you thank me?”

“Technically I didn’t ask you to, you came here on your own.” Tsukishima points out.

“Y-yeah, well…” Tadashi stutters. Tsukishima rolls his eyes and tugs the other up to his chest. “Are you still hard?”

“O-oh um, it’s okay. I’ll manage, I always do.” He waves off his concerns.

Tsukishima frowns. “Let me jerk you off. As thanks.” He adds dryly.

“Nono, it’s okay Tsukki, you don’t have to-” “I want to.” He interrupts. Tadashi turns slightly pink.

“Um, okay. Thank you, Tsukki” He says with a grateful smile.

“I’m just jerking you off; it’s not a big deal.” The blond mutters, avoiding eye contact. Tadashi crawls off to the side and Tsukishima sits up crisscrossed with his blankets pooling around him. “C’mere” He pulls the blanket aside and pats his lap. He’s being uncharacteristically _nice_ and affectionate but he brushes the thought away. It’s a dream…only a dream.

Tadashi climbs into his lap and Tsukishima pulls the blanket over them. “Don’t you get cold being naked all the time?”

“I’m not naked _all_ the time, Tsukki. Just when I’m on the hunt for some dick. Or pussy. I dunno, depends on the day.” Tadashi leans back into his chest and inhales deeply.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes again and he brings his hand to Tadashi’s face. “Lick.” He feels his wet tongue lick wetly at his palm and if he hadn’t just came a minute ago, he would’ve gotten hard again.

His hand pulls away and finds its way to Tadashi’s throbbing erection. He holds it in a light grip and the other rests on Tadashi’s smooth stomach.

“Ah, Tsukki…” He sighs and Tsukishima begins jerking him off. It doesn’t take long for Tadashi to become slick with precum and Tsukishima’s hand moves faster up and down his cock. Tadashi curls in on himself with soft moans and squirms in Tsukishima’s lap.

His fingers run over a particularly sensitive spot on the underside and “Mmm there…A-ah” He pressing back and the blond rubs that area with a little more zeal. Soon, clutching Tsukishima’s pants, Tadashi spills all over his hand with a small cry.

While Tadashi is panting and taking a moment to recover, Tsukishima reaches over to his desk and grabs some tissues. He cleans up his hand then wipes up Tadashi silently. They sit together for a while before Tsukishima begins to feel drowsy again. The incubus yawns and shifts off his lap, leaving him cold and bare.

Tadashi moves to get up from the bed but Tsukishima’s hand shoots out to hold his wrist. “Stay. Till I fall asleep.” He says and he can feel Tadashi hesitate. He takes this moment to pull him back and they both fall back into his bed. Tsukishima brings the covers up and pulls Tadashi close. He feels tentative hands wrap around him and snuggle closer.

“Just till you fall asleep” Tadashi whispers and Tsukishima can already feel the tendrils of sleep envelop him. He just barely registers the light kiss pressed to his lips.

**LITTLE EPILOGUE OHO**

Tsukishima sat at his desk and stared out the window, bored, as the teacher called out names for attendance. In the back of his head he hears the teacher make an announcement. There’s a new transfer student.

“Introduce yourself young man.” The teacher ushers him to the front.

“R-right, um. Hello nice you meet you all, my name is Yamaguchi Tadashi.” Tsukishima’s ears perked up and his eyes darted to the figure at the front of the classroom. There was one thing last night that the incubus said but didn’t promise.

“I hope to get along with you all.” Yamaguchi smiled impishly and looked with knowing eyes to where the blond sat staring.

He didn’t forget.   

**Author's Note:**

> IM SUCH A LOSER I NEED TO DO MY HOMEWORK HOLY BALLS IT'S LATE, GOODNIGHT EVERYONE


End file.
